


Lion's Blood

by HGGoods



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Chains, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual, Nudity, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: Robb发现了一种使用弑君者的方法。





	Lion's Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lion's Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392238) by [Magnetism_bind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind). 



自从上次罗柏把詹姆带到他的帐篷去之后已经过去一周了。他们转移过一次阵地，这次转移到了山谷的下边去了。罗柏公务繁忙，忙着和参谋们讨论策略和计划而变得烦躁不堪。他甚至很少进食。他身上的重担今夜变得格外沉重。

在他走回帐篷看到笼子里的詹姆之前，罗柏都未曾想起他。两个士兵正站在詹姆的笼子前，隔着铁栏朝着弑君者撒尿。詹姆只是看着他眼前的泥土混着尿液正接近他被铁链锁着的位置。他面无表情。就算看到罗柏站在他面前，他连眉头都没皱一下。

“你们在干什么？”罗柏质问道。

“陛下，我们只是……”他们没有任何可以辩解的理由。在罗柏的注视下他们哑口无言。空气中弥漫着尿的味道。根据詹姆身上的衣服可以判断出他们已经不止一次这么做了。

“把他清理干净然后带到我的帐篷里。”罗柏转过身大步走回了帐篷。尽管他很享受弑君者受辱的状态，但并不意味着他应该被那群人做这种事。他仍然是一名骑士。

他们把詹姆的衣服扒掉，赤裸着把他拽出了笼子。随着一桶接一桶的冷水浇到他身上，詹姆因为寒冷而牙齿打颤，他尽可能的去忽视史塔克的士兵发出的嘲笑和那些难听的话。

结束的时候，他们给了詹姆一块呢绒布让他擦干自己，之后把赤身裸体的詹姆带到了罗柏的帐篷里。他们把詹姆锁在了离桌子很远的柱子上，就把他扔在了那里。脖子上的铁项圈擦破了他的脖颈，而且他感到浑身冰冷，不过知道那群人没让他湿漉漉的。詹姆低着头等待着，手放到了他的膝盖上。

他忍不住想起上次罗柏说过的话。

“如果我愿意，我可以把你剥光了，让你身上只剩锁链和脖子上的铁环，然后把你丢到营地里示众游行。”

一个阻止了他的士兵朝他撒尿的人真的会做这种事吗？詹姆并不相信，但是那些士兵的所作所为完全有可能是罗柏命令他们这么做的。这就完全不同了，如果他表现出完全服从罗柏，那他会放他走吗？詹姆立刻放弃了这个想法。他们不会愚蠢到放他走的程度的。他不欠罗柏史塔克任何东西。

当罗柏终于回到了他的帐篷里，他停在了帐篷门口。詹姆靠在柱子上大声的笑起来，那些士兵把他用铁链捆得不能再紧。尽管他已经被囚禁了几个月之久，弑君者的状态仍然让人刮目相看。他的身体上的紧实的肌肉并没有消失。他仍然是一头雄狮，不过是一头被铁链锁住的雄狮。

罗柏把身上的斗篷扔在一边，给自己倒了一些红酒。他可以感觉到弑君者的眼神在他身上。他把酒杯放下给自己续杯，然后转头看向詹姆。

“他们以前这样做过吗？”他早已知道答案，但是他还是问出了口。

“问这个干嘛？”詹姆毫不避讳的反问。“难道他们每次朝我撒尿的时候你都要跑过来吗？”

“你是我的囚犯。也就意味着我要对你负责。”罗柏是认真的，尽管他以前从来没有说过。

詹姆晃了晃头。“如果说这个营地里真的有人在虐待我，那恐怕就是你。”

罗柏忽略掉詹姆的话，反而打量着他裸着的身体。上面有些疤痕，但并不深。詹姆兰尼斯特仍然是个战士。在几个月的囚禁之中他变得有些消瘦，金色的头发因为脏兮兮而变得更黑。下巴上冒出来的胡子让他看起来更老成。他的阴茎…罗柏的眼神停在那里，审视着这个男人身体的那部分。尺寸不小，尽管现在还藏在他那金黑色的体毛后面。罗柏一直盯着詹姆的阴茎，直到他感觉到了帐篷中不正常的寂静，于是他抬起了眼睛发现詹姆正好奇的看着他。

“说来，你是不是准备来好心的报答我的？”詹姆问道。“你可以联系一下跪姿。”

“有没有人会想念你的声音呢，弑君者？也许你姐姐？”

詹姆轻笑。“嗯，她也许会。”

弑君者仍然太过自信。是时候打破他的自信了。罗柏把红酒一饮而尽然后问道：“你有没有被人上过？”

詹姆失笑，转头看向罗柏，而罗柏也一脸玩味的看着他。“这就是你下一步的打算？上了我？准备在我身体里打上你的烙印？”詹姆表情带着轻蔑。而罗柏想把那种神情从他脸上撕下来。他想每次他回到帐篷里的时候詹姆都会不由自主的跪下，服侍他的国王，作为一个奴隶来取悦他的主人。

至于现在，Robb走向Jaime，后者并没有动弹。Robb跩过Jaime脖子上的锁链直到Jaime的头终于动了。Robb把Jaime的锁链从杆子上解开，拽着Jaime把他从帐篷拖到他的床上。Jaime故意得用力向后拽，让那个男人更加困难的把他带到他想去的地方。最终Robb把铁链锁在了自己床腿上。这里有足够的空间控制Jaime为所欲为，但是Jaime自己却没办法做任何事情。

“双手拄着地面跪下。”

Jaime看着他。“想得美。”

Robb一拳打过去，对准了他的嘴。“管好自己的舌头，否则我会把它割下来。”

血液从他的嘴角滴下来，Jaime举起他仍然缠着锁链的手擦掉血液。“你就只是一个孩子，其他什么都不是。你应该夹着你两腿之间的‘小狼’逃跑。在某些至关重要的人被你害死之前，在你家族付出代价之前投降吧。”

这次Robb的攻击把他打倒了床上。Jaime滚到床的另一边，试着爬到Robb够不到的地方。但是Robb再次重重地攻击了他，一拳直中他的胃部。Jaime摔了下去，背后着地，Robb拉扯着他的头发把他拽起来。

“乖乖的分开你的双腿，弑君者，否则我会把你赤裸地绑在床柱上让我的骑士们参观，让他们想做什么就做什么。”

“操你自己吧，狼崽子。”Jaime怒吼着。

Robb强迫他趴下去。拽着Jaime的双腿，把它们分开，让他后面彻底暴露出来。根据他的反应，Robb知道这是他第一次被人这么做。弑君者第一次这么在人面前暴露出来。这样Robb心底涌起一丝欲望。Jaime蹬着双腿踹向他，Robb报复性把手伸向那个男人的双腿之间，用力握住了弑君者的阴囊。

“别动，否则我现在就阉了你。”

“你只是在虚张声势。”Jaime冷笑道。

Robb加重了力气，“我会把你的那玩意装进丝绸口袋里送去君临。你父亲会认为已经不是男人了……至于你姐姐，你对她估计也没什么用了，是吧？”他再次捏着他的下面，然后松了手，伸出拇指按压着Jaime后面的入口，摩擦着后面皱着的皮肤。

Jaime在他身下紧绷着身体，并没有大喊或者屈服，艰难地保持着一动不动，等着看Robb会怎么做。Robb故意在戏弄他，把指尖压进Jaime温暖的内部。他身体的抵抗只能引起Robb更加的兴奋。Robb向里面推进着，让弑君者的后面为他打开。他又加了一根手指，他的手指卷曲着刮蹭着着他的里面。

Jaime扭动着，“你平常对你的婊子也这么用心吗，Stark？”

“你是说我其他的婊子？”Robb再次卷曲起自己的手指，“你现在也是属于我的婊子了，弑君者。你就那么想要我的阴茎吗？”

“我只是不想你这么磨蹭。”

Robb笑道，“不用担心。”他抽回手指，桌子上有准备好的油，但是现在Robb并不想多动身体。而且他知道现在Jaime还不会恳求他。还没到时候。Robb想让他的第一次感受到疼痛，想要他第二天醒来之后还会记得，他的第一次是被Robb Stark夺走的。

他掏出自己的阴茎。随意地向自己的手里吐了口唾液，唾液在他的手指间滑动着。他把唾液吐沫在那个男人的入口上，Robb停了下来，“现在到你合作的时候了。”

“我确实你希望你做的比你说得要好，Stark。”

Robb的回答是一次迅速而恶意地插入，他只插进去一半。Jaime的后面非常的紧，这种感觉好极了。他能感受到Jaime的身体紧贴着Robb的阴茎，挣扎着但是却紧紧地咬住了他。Jaime的身体仍然紧绷得贴着他。每一寸的入侵都是一次小小的胜利。Robb每次抽插都抓着他的臀部，一次比一比用力。每次进入带给Robb的欢愉都浸入骨髓。看着自己的阴茎一次一次进出弑君者的身体都让他无比兴奋。他的身体在Robb身下保持着不动，这让Robb更加用力的抓牢他的身体，把自己的手指压进那个男人的皮肤中……尽管如此，他想要更多。过了一会儿，Robb退了出来。他的阴茎上沾着血液。Robb不可思议地盯着自己的阴茎。他让那个弑君者流血了。这看起来有些奇怪。这个男人毕竟只是凡人。

“拄着手跪起来。”

Jaime最开始并没有动弹，Robb伸出手指拽着他的头发强迫他起来。直到Jaime自己起来Robb才松开了手。Robb再次进入了他的身体，他的呼吸开始加快。这种角度，他很快就会释放的。Jaime为了保持这个姿势肩膀紧绷这，他手腕上的锁链被拉得很紧。Robb紧握着他的臀部，抽出，进入，每次摩擦都显得尖锐而甜美。他的喘气越来越重，在他自己的耳朵里 听起来有些绝望。他知道他快了，就差一点。他的阴茎开始抽动着。

Jaime的后面紧紧地含着他的阴茎，Robb的阴茎在弑君者温暖的身体里。“你也许可以操我，男孩，但是你能坚持多久呢？”

Robb怒吼起来，他的指甲陷进Jaime的身体里。Jaime移动着自己的身体让Robb的阴茎滑了出来，然后再次向后退着紧紧地包裹住了Robb，而Robb无法控制地呻吟出声，“你——”

Jaime又做了一次，Robb无法控制地颤抖着，射在了弑君者的身体里，而Jaime在肩膀颤抖着嘲笑着他。Robb愤怒地大叫，拽着弑君者的头发强迫他起来，用牙齿咬着那个男人的脖子。他极为用力直到流出了血，铁锈味在他的牙齿和舌头之间蔓延开来。Jaime恼怒地挣扎起来，试着把Robb摔下去。而Robb再次抓住了他的双腿，这次并没有去碰他的阴囊，而是直接抓住了他大腿间充血而硬起来的阴茎。

“所以这头狮子喜欢被咬。”Robb残忍地拽着Jaime的阴茎，“求我。”

Jaime嘲笑着，听起来丑陋而危险。“做梦吧，Stark。”

“求我。”Robb用指甲刮着阴茎的头部，Jaime只是嘶声吸气，但是他什么都没说。他也永远不会乞求。Robb加重了手下的力气，希望听到这个男人尖叫。但是他只是移开了手，Jaime无力地跪在床上。

Robb从床上下来，他拿了块布把自己阴茎上的血液擦掉。那一瞬间他也想去清理一下Jaime……但是他看到弑君者自己从床上起来了，扶着床柱稳着自己的身体，然后紧绷地盯着Robb。

“我希望你不会传染给我什么病。”

Robb盯着他的阴茎，“我希望你今晚能睡着。”

他叫来守卫。“把他带回笼子里去。把他的手绑在身后。”他看着守卫沉默着把Jaime带了出去。

*

守卫把他带回了笼子里，对着他仍然硬着的阴茎窃笑。弑君者浑身赤裸着，阴茎充血，无助得在笼子里，但是他神色自若，知道其中一个守卫在地上吐了口唾沫，锁住了笼子，留他一个人在那里。

现在Jaime才低下了头。他的肩膀酸痛。他现在只想解开锁链躺在地上。他把头靠在那根柱子上，蜷缩着身体。他的身体提醒着他现在完全不想沈思的事情。血液顺着他的大腿留下来，他的血液，还有Stark的精液。

不管身体上的疼痛，他的阴茎还硬着。他尽力去无视掉这个现状。到了早上之后会变得更糟。Stark的手下会来观光，带着嘲弄攻击他。没错，这对他来说是一种耻辱，但是意义何在？他们认为他现在什么都做不了，只是一个接受别人嘲讽的玩物。所以就让他们那么认为好了，这对他的逃脱有好处。

他会逃脱这里的。当他回到君临，当他们征服Stark，他会让Robb跪在他的脚下。Jaime在笼子里露出笑容。那个男孩咬破了他的脖子……他会记住这个的。那个狼崽子还是有尖牙利齿的。


End file.
